


Day Off

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Sometimes Iris woke up and everything hurt. It probably came with being a superhero. But she's not dealing with anything alone, and that means she can have a day off.
Relationships: Kendra Saunders/Iris West
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859224
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month Day 7: Hurt/Comfort
> 
> I think I've got a couple more ideas for the Flash Iris 'verse, just a few drabbles here and there

Sometimes Iris woke up and everything hurt. Her arms, her legs, her feet were probably the worst, her back was stiff and it was so hard to move.

Kendra was wrapped around her though. That was nice. Her wings were out, and Iris was tucked inside them completely. Which was nice and warm, and they were soft, and Iris felt very safe. But from the look on Kendra’s face, she wasn’t having a great day either. Having her wings out helped ease her back pain a little, but she had four thousand years’ worth of memories tucked away including injuries which literally killed her, and even if this wasn’t the same body sometimes she’d still get phantom pains as well as the stress from her wings and the ones from injuries that had happened to this body.

“Need me to find a phone?” Iris asked quietly.

“Mine’s here but I’ll need my laptop, I drafted cover work last night,” Kendra said. “I had a feeling this might happen.”

“I’ll get it for you.”

Iris winced as she climbed out the bed.

“You don’t have to,” Kendra said.

“I’ll just be a second. I’m going to grab breakfast anyway, I’m starving.”

Iris made her way to the kitchen slowly. She’d call her dad when Kendra was done and let him know she was taking a day. Though he’d probably have sent her home even if she had shown up.

She wasn’t the first one in the kitchen. Barry was humming, in his pyjamas, and leaning on crutches instead of wearing his prosthetic.

“Take a seat, I’m already on it,” he said. He grabbed a frying pan.

“I need to grab Kendra’s laptop,” Iris said. “You okay?”

“Better than you look. Cisco’s got a migraine and sensory overload, he’s still in bed, I’ve already called Dad and Hartley and they’re covering everything today, Gideon’s going to let me know if they need anything, Kendra’s laptop is already switched on and waiting for her to hit send. You stay sat; I’ll take it to her.”

“Barry-”

“Iris. You three did stop an alien invasion yesterday.”

“You helped.”

“I’m not the one who was running or flying around the city fighting aliens, or who vibed space. The three of you are going to need a day to rest and take it easy. Let me take care of you. It’s what I do best.”

“Only because I can see you’ve already started making pancakes.”

“I will make you so many pancakes.”


End file.
